Until The World Comes To An End
by Archangel Barton
Summary: Will Sendoh Akira let the past get in the way of his relationship with Rukawa Kaede? [SenRu; One-shot]


Title: Until The World Comes To An End  
Author: Archangel  
  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Drama  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them.  
  
Until The World Comes To An End  
By Archangel  
  
Sendoh's POV  
  
/I'm all alone in the big city,  
thrown away like an empty can/  
  
"You will never understand." Were the last words you said and just like that I let you walk out that door.  
  
Just like that and I didn't even budge an inch, apprehension and distress covering me whole.  
  
Just like that I let you walk out on me…  
  
Just like that…  
  
But I'm not letting you walk out of my life.  
  
It was just yesterday, that unpleasant confrontation. I was hoping you'd come back…as always. But you didn't and it's making me, keeping me senseless. Where could you have gone?  
  
/If love is love until we know everything about each other  
Then let's sleep forever.../  
  
Countless were the times I pleaded you to reveal…show me your soul, who you truly are. I can never dismiss the fact of the years we've spent together. I cannot set aside the smiles and the laughter, the changes…sacrifices we've taken in order to keep us alive. But still, I feel and know that what I see and have right now is incomplete. The momentary tears you shed, the silence you keep, your eyes, your movements, your soul. I sadly lack depth to conquer them all.   
  
Selfish as it may seem, but I want to discern the man I swore to dedicate my whole life to. I wanted to perceive your inner beauty and not merely the blind and shallow splendor of your being.  
  
Countless were the times I wished you would tell me, share to me, open to me…isn't it that love is supposed to be honest and accepting? You yourself told me that. I believed that if you genuinely love me, there's no fear to tell. But then why?  
  
/Until the world come to an end, we won't be apart  
I wished it for countless nights/  
  
I wanted to know your past not because I wanted to judge you.  
  
I wanted to know it for me to understand you.  
  
I care less about the people involved, the place where it happened, the exact time and precisely how it all occurred. I do not seek revenge nor conceal hatred. I simply yearn to understand.  
  
Neither do I sympathize, rather I'd like to empathize with you. I know that the last thing you'd want is for people to pity you. I wanted you to know that I understand and I'm here. But how could I when you don't want to give in?  
  
And now reminders of yesterday haunt me. Memories of the significant times comes flashing through my memory.   
  
"When someone babbles on incessantly like that, he is either mad, hiding something, or in love."  
  
Then I said that I'm sure the last selection was exactly what I'm feeling…for you.  
  
Yes, the time when we became together. I can perfectly remember.  
  
Then there was a time you scolded me of my irresponsibility, yes, my unreliability. The time when you said that I lacked time for you and instead gave in to the calling of my friends not minding the unscrupulousness of my acts.  
  
"I know your friends mean more to you than that little bit of pride."  
  
And I gladly gave them up, sure enough I did. With one word, I surrendered. Because I know that being able to submit everything for you is what mattered most to me, for I sincerely love you.   
  
For all the times we've shared, the moments we treasured…the sad, devastating events and memories we experienced and that have long lingered in our minds, I loved and accepted them wholeheartedly. Without a doubt I know this is what I wanted.  
  
/Why does the past destroy  
even the worn-out heart that shines?  
Melancholically fleeting thoughts... on this tragedy night/  
  
What I long for is a continuation of an /us/…together. I wanted /us/ to remain. But without truth, how can we even begin? I don't care about the specifics of the past, I want us together…truly begin together.  
  
Let me see through you, what could've brought about your sadness? What could have caused your precious tears to fall, your soul to shatter? Then I on the other hand, have no power, no means whatsoever to stop you from breaking. And eventually I break as well.  
  
As broken as I am right now, on this tragedy night…without you.  
  
/And so, people seek an answer  
And lose something that's irreplaceable/  
  
Don't I have the right to know?   
  
Am I not the person who truly deserves a beauty like you, a treasure like you?  
  
I seek for the truth, I seek for you soul, I intend no harm and now I'm about to lose everything.  
  
I'm on the brink of losing my very own life.  
  
/A city filled with desires, even the stardust  
in the night skies doesn't shine on us/  
  
People who don't have dreams don't have much.   
  
We have our dreams. We live our dreams. Isn't it that we're supposed to have much?  
  
We dreamt of being together, away from the senseless questions and issues roaming around to destroy us. But what seemed to be the reality of our once pondered thoughts turn out to break us apart. Is asking for complex things make life as complex as this?  
  
But no matter how dark the skies are, despite the storm and the wind that threaten us, I wouldn't let it tear us apart.   
  
/Before the world comes to an end, please make me listen/  
  
I promise…no, I guarantee to understand. Make me listen, show me your soul.  
  
/A catastrophe well suited to a flower in full bloom.../  
  
Let's not allow the past to hinder our tracks.  
  
/While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity.  
...Even so, they certainly dream about tomorrow.  
Short-lived days and... this tragedy night/  
  
Once I dreamt of perpetuity. Our lives for eternity.   
  
Yet there's no such thing.   
  
Life is short, and I know there will never be an infinity in our lives. But I look forward to the timelessness of our essence.  
  
What I like is to cherish what we have, what we had, what we'll have…in the short time left for us.   
  
What I dream about is tomorrow, not a ten-year future ahead…it's nothing but tomorrow of everyday.   
  
And even though dejected and worn out as I am at this moment, on this certain tragedy night, I will still happily cherish…  
  
/Until the world come to an end, we won't be apart.  
I wished it for countless nights/  
  
No matter how hard, no matter how sad, I assure you I'll understand and accept you as I always did, love you as I always did. And no one can tear us apart, for I wanted this all my life.  
  
/Why does the past destroy  
even the worn-out heart that shines?  
Melancholically fleeting thoughts...on this tragedy night/  
  
And in this dark alley that I walk through, I see a shining light ahead. I ran to see you staring in the sky the way we used to…  
  
You waited…this long…for me to find you.  
  
"Kaede, ai shite'ru."  
  
And before I knew it, there you were in my arms. No tears left to cry, for you opened yourself to me.  
  
/This tragedy night…/  
  
Now that I know everything…  
  
Now that I understand…  
  
The more I know that I love you…  
  
And the more I want to protect you…  
  
"Kaede, I don't care about the past, what happened before and what's just happened now. I love you and it would stay that way, just as it always did."  
  
Then you smiled. One that I can tell is free of any uncertainties and insecurities. I myself let out a smile, one that expresses immense contentment that in reality is indescribable, likewise, indiscernible to ordinary human judgment. I know that this time is the true beginning of our lives…together, honestly.  
  
I took your hand…  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
The End  
January 6, 2003  
  
A/N: Reviews and constructive criticisms please! 


End file.
